


Genius

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [90]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Observant John Watson, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Just an observation Watson makes.





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 62. brilliant

There is no false humility to him, no pretense to being a lesser man than he is. He is not without faults, for no human can be, but he also does not excuse himself from those.

Frankly, Sherlock is a man ahead of his times, brilliant in comparison to nearly ever other person I have ever met. He is aware of this, and prickles at the manner of our society's reaction to that trait. Yet he forges ahead, applying that intellect to cases which boggle the minds of inspectors in all locales.

It is my honor to work with him.


End file.
